


Life's trash but we hang on

by Ninjafan1



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, April is amazing friend, Casey is a good bro, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Don't worry, Donnie and Mikey are adorable, Donnie's homeless, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Human-AU, I don't know what I'm doing, I promise, I'm sorry I'm a monster, It's Ok in the end, It's not for long, Language, Leo is a great big bro, Mikey and Donnie are smol kids, Not beta read i die alone :D, Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, So's raph, Someone give these peeps hugs, Someone help, Splinter is a dad, Splinter is a good dad, They all meet eventually, They suck, Thier parents are butts, Trauma, bro fluff, how do u tag?, nothing too bad i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjafan1/pseuds/Ninjafan1
Summary: Life's not looking great for anybody. The screams, the anger, the sadness, and neglect is just a part of life for everyone in here.But..so is the friendship and happiness. As rare as that was to find these days.When Raph finds a homeless kid in the dumps things start looking better for him.Who knows? Maybe for once in his life, he might actually have a real family....or a homeless fic about the tmnt that nobody bothers to write cuz they actually have lives. (except me).My summary sucks I know. But this isn't so bad!!!!! I promise!!! (Who the heck am i kidding, its complete garbage. Help)





	1. Life amirite?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so plz people help me out over here!!! :0 I have no idea how to work out most of this!!  
> But besides that, I wanted to make a homeless tmnt fic cuz I was very disappointed in seeing barely anything at all anywhere. But I guess people don't have a lot of time to write something like this, so it ok.  
> I'm not really expecting anybody to read this, so I'm just gonna keep on writing my trash without a care in the world. ^w^  
> Who knows, maybe if I'm lucky enough, someone will eventually find my fic and read it!!! :D  
> Hope u guys enjoy!!  
> P.s- I don't know anything about new york. I'm just winging everything. SO SORRY if I offended anybody!!  
> P.P.S-until ch.2 is posted, ch.1 is still a rough draft. (Wip) I'ma SUPER slow writer, like I wouldn't believe

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Dark. Cold.

Dark....no wait. It was completely pitch black in there.

Why was it dark? Did he finally go blind from all that staring he did as a kid into the TV (It wasn't that much!! He swears!)

Slowly cracking open his eyes, vision completely swimming, he looked around

Pieces of wood, tools, tables, trash..... Uh.... some sort of blanket thing in the corner.

A chicken costume? What the--

-was this the toolshed?

Nah..too big for that.

Wait...why was he in the _floor? Was he on the floor?_ With the cold numbness he was feeling all over his body, it was kinda hard to tell.

H _e_ shifted a lil until his le _gs_ bum _ped_ something nearby, toppling objects that clanged as the fell.

_Huh....._ he was...wasn't expecting that.

His left part of his face was pressed against it, and the fact that he could barely move wasn't helping his situation at all.

Where was he, anyways?

Head pounding against his skull, and body feeling like lead, he tried getting up.

Which was immediately something he regretted. 

Muscles screamed in agony as he struggled, lungs filled painfully with air as he tried to breathe, and his headache quickly became a grade-A migraine. With a ringing noise now to accompany it which was slowly getting louder by the seconds.

Seconds went by before he realized the pain wasn't worth getting up, so he decided to just lay on the cool smooth ground. 

"Ugh. What happened?"

He tried assessing his obvious injuries, but was disoriented to even think straight.

Something warm trickled down his face and out his mouth.

Water? Blood?

It was blood.

Now that he noticed, the thick metallic smell was everywhere around him. He could taste the awful liquid as it leaked out of his mouth.

Water was dripping somewhere ,but for the life of him, he couldn't make out where it was coming from. So he just gave up and laid there.

_Drip...drip....drip..._

Ugh....the pain was getting worse. _So much worse._

Where's the light? Why is it so dark in here?

_What the heck happened to him?_

He didn't know. 

Pain. It was everywhere. Too much. The ringing noise had now intensified, roaring in both ears.

_Mom?...Dad?_

And then just like that it came _all_ rushing _back._

_The accident. Mom. Dad. **monster.** The screams. Yelling. Blood. The pain. _

_pain. Pain. **PAIN.**_ Make it stop.

  _ **MAKE IT STOP!!**_

PLEASE!!! _Please......_  stop

_Drip...drip...drip..._

_"Mom...."_

She was gone. Finally gone, and she took Dad with her. Now all that was left was an empty black hole.

A **_monster._**

 IT WASN'T FAIR!!!!

She ripped **_everything_** away from him!!!! His life!!!! His happiness!!!

His _family......_

And she took it. GONE!!!

It wasn't fair!!! She left. She took everything. **_EVERYTHING._**

_Why?_ _....didn't she love him anymore?_

_Drip...drip...drip..._

Alone. Nothing. Empty.....gone

He missed them....he didn't even get to say goodbye....

_"Mom...please_ come back....."

Tears leaked down his small face, stinging his cut cheeks, but he didn't care. It didn'tt matter. His worst nightmare came true, and now every day he kept trying to wake up from it. Escape it.

But what was the point, if there wasn't anything left worth fighting for?

Tears now flowing, he carefully and ever so slowly, curled himself into a ball. Not even bothering in picking himself off the floor anymore, instead he let the wall come crumbling down for once, and cried.

_I'm so sorry._ He sobbed

"I love _you guys...please... come back"_

_I'm sorry_

They never did.

* * *

Late at night, near New York City,  with carlights flashing everywhere and the occasional horn honks irritating his ears, he sat and watched everything. The traffic here wasn't anything big like the city, but it wasn't small either. Nothing he wasn't used to, though.

People-watching wasn't something he'd thought he'd be doing. **_Ever,_** yet here he was chilling in a bench, near the highway in a park....at night.

There was just _something_  about it that soothed his aching head from all the stress he accumulated every day.

It didn't count as stalking did it? 

And anyways, sitting here every day, made him realize one important detail that everyone seemed to share.

They were  _always_ busy.

Moving from place to place like ants, minding thier own business. With face expressions that made zombies look like frickin super models.

But maybe it had to do with bieng awake, doing work stuff at such an ungodly hour.

But hey, some people couldn't afford to live in fancy financial-burning apartments in the city, where it was  _closer_ to work.

W&here jobs were more usually found. Busy places, with bigger populations....like NYC.

_Ah......New York City._

_Where people sometimes yelled at each other in heavy traffic, polluted air blowing everywhere, thousands of pigeons flying everywhere, dark questionable back alleys._

_What a place!!_

It wasn't too far away. Only a couple of more miles and he'd be at his friends home. 

Casey, aka the knucklehead who was missing a couple of screws.....and _teeth._  (Seriously, if that dude kept on th _e_  same path he was taking right now, he'll be wearing dentures in a few years. It wasn't _his problem_ though. The idiot just liked playing hockey.)

And even though he didn't live in the city, it still felt like home. Or at the very least a safe haven.

So much stuff to do. Sights to see. Property to vandalize.

NYC was where the great stuff was. It seemed like a good enough place to live. It had so much character. So many people yelling colorful words everywhere. It was just his type of place to be.

Anyways, there's more jobs to do there than in a small sleepy town like where he lived. (Darn)

He sat there and watched all the people go by in thier cars. No doubt all of them looking completely exhausted.

Going through the motions was all they were doing.

Poor idiots.

Who wouldn't anyways? It should be illegal to have to use your brain for so long, with so little sleep, and these poor chumps were following the same routine every day.

*sigh* Almost makes him feel sorry for them.

No wonder society was slowly turning crumbling. Life seemed so boring and stressful! He'd seen (forced actually) a lot of documentaries of general life and people around the world. And most of it didn't look so good.

He had reached to one conclusion that particular day in history class..... Most people were miserable. ...and stupid.

But he understood. Everybody had there own issues. He had to battle some ugly demons everyday, which sometimes made him wanna bang his head repeatedly against a wall. (It got annoying after a while)

But still. It didn't mean he liked it.

It sure as heck didn't make his life _easy. O_ r help with his anger issues, and his problems at school. 

But aside from that, things were...ok, he guessed. None of the people around here seemed like that. They were just bored.

At least they weren't jumping down his neck demanding stupid crap. Or beating him up.

.....and that was good. Right?

No yelling or screaming. No more fists or punches. No more fights.

Which was AMAZING to have once in a while. He would've gone insane a long time ago if he didn't get a break from time to time.

And where would that have landed him? Probably in a frickin prison cell with even _bigger_ problems.

He didn't need more of that, thank you very much.  He already had enough to last a lifetime.

Raph sighed as he sat comfortably in the old wooden bench, looking up at the clear night sky. The occasional breeze passong by, making things look more peaceful. 

The park always seemd quieter at night...which he gratefully accepted. Grown drunk men partying all night can really get on your nerves.

It's the only place close by that makes him feel calm. He could do whatever the heck he wanted here! It was late and nobody was around to bother him. Finally!!! A place where he could let out some steam without getting yelled at by teachers.....or his old man.

So peaceful. Relaxing.....safe, even....

_\----ok so as safe_ as you could be sitting alone in an abandoned park, at midnight, with potential muggers lurking around. But it's better than nothing.

He winced as his side gave an annoying throb.

" Stupid old man" he muttered, rubbing his extremely sore ribs hissing when one of them gave a painful jolt. Damnit, he was gonna need to patch himself up soon. Again.

Casey should have supplies back at his place. But maybe he should get more bandages just to be on the safe side.

He slowly traced the horrible bruise on his left eye, which had swollen a bit more. He couldn't see it, but it had to be ugly. After all, getting hit in the face with a plank was bound to leave a mark. He was starting to have little difficulty seeing out of it too.

Man, thats gonna be hard to cover.

Ignoring the stinging, he checked the back of his head.

Hmmm....it didn't seem so bad, nothing life-threatening. Just a bump. He did had a killer headache though, and it didn't seem like it was gonna go away soon.

That does it. There was no way he going back home tonight. His pops went too far this time.

For some wierd reason, he joined in on the "fun" (*cough* *cough* Raph being the non-metaphorical pinata) and did a good number on him.

He hadn't done that since he was a kid.

Weird...

Usually he just sat there and watched the show happen whenever it did, and his so called "friends" did the the entertaining.

And in the state he had been, his dear old "dad" would probably shoot him as soon as he stepped foot in the frontyard.

For one thing, he was drunk. Like a LOT. Way more than usual.

And two, he didn't care about him. Obviously.

His dad's goons didn't care either, so none of them would even bat an eye if Raph suddenly dropped dead or caught fire and burnt down the whole neighborhood. 

He wasn't gonna risk that. Last time he checked, his dad  had a gun within arms reach, and he wouldn't hesitate on using it.

Stupid grown ups and their stupid weapons.

"One day you'll see you assholes" he muttered, rubbing his aching arms, "I'll be gone the second I turn 16 and then i won't have to deal with your shit anymore" 

.... ...there was still 4 years left to go. Damnit.

He checked his phone and huffed in annoyance when he saw all the text messages he received.

Jeez, Casey  was gonna _murder_ him. He was late and he was pretty sure he was gonna get chewed out for that. Casey could be an absolute mother-hen sometimes.

**Casey- Raph?**    **Are u coming?**

**Casey- raph it's late. u ok?**

**Casey- dude u**   **better not be messing with me. WHERE R U**?

**Casey- raph pick up plz**

**Casey-that nutjob didnt hurt u did he?**

**Casey- dude?**

**Casey- when u**   **get here u r so gonna get it for making me stay up like this**

**Casey- WHERE R U?**

Ralph just smiled as he scrolled down and read a few more messages.

That idiot.

Casey really was a great friend. Even if he was annoying at times, he was always there to help. Man, how he missed him at school. They used to do a lot of stuff together, but ever since he moved away because of the "incident", things weren't the same anymore.

But it was ok. He could still visit and stay with him whenever he wanted. The Jones were amazing like that. Raph didn't mind walking 8 miles alone to get there.

 Experience taught him never to let anyone else get the better of him, and even if the they did, he was gonna make them pay. Hard.

He knew how to fight. Whoever decided to jump him he'd beat the living crap  outta them. He could defend himself just fine.

........or at least that's what he thought.

Raph- **Dude chill im** **on my way.**

He hopped off the bench, zipped up his sweater, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and started on his way to Casey's home, which was straight through the woods.

Raph- **See u there.**

 He slipped his phone into one of the side pockets of his backpack. Several minutes passed by in silence as he kept walking, the dry brown leaves crunching under his feet, the park disappearing behind as the distance streched on.

The road was gone. No more noises were heard. No more people.

He was completely alone.

Now, on any other day he wouldn't have given a rats ass about the eerie darkness that surrounded him as he marched on. He always took this path. He knew it like the back of his hand.

But there was something not right here. It was just that wierd gut feeling that everyone got. That something was gonna happen.

Something bad......and he wasn't liking it one bit.He tried ignoring it.

It wasn't easy.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught glimpses of shadows moving between the trees. Big shadows.

But whenever he looked back at them, they were gone. Nothing was there.

He groaned "Stupid dumb shadows"

 Raph picked up his pace, deciding it was best to just hurry over to Casey's home, instead of trying to figure out whatever the heck was going on.

A few distance later, the woods were replaced with neighborhoods so now he had creepy house shadows to worry about.

He knew it was dangerous to be walking outside in the dark at 3 o'clock in the morning, but he'd rather take his chances out here than at home.

After a large while of nonstop marching, he was staring to feel tired. His injuries weren't feeling so great either but he knew it'd all paid off. 

The neighborhood's were gone now, instead, buildings could be seen everywhere and they grew as he kept walking. Lights that lit up the night illuminated the way (and sometimes got annoying if he stared at one place too long) He wasn't the only one traveling now.

There were people everywhere. The traffic was terrible, which was great to have right now. Although some of them have him weird looks as he passed by some cars, Raph didn't care. He didn't feel so lonely anymore with all these exhausted looking people in their driving everywhere. It comforted him.(He'd never say it out loud, though )

And after almost and hour later, he was in the city.Finally!!! Jeez. Talk about walking a marathon

He stopped caring about the mysterious shadows once his feet touched city ground. All he could think of was passing out on Casey's couch and sleeping for a long time.

Taking a semi-secluded shortcut he made his way to Casey's apartment.

Only a few one more blocks to go and then he'd be straight at- ~~\-----~~

**_WHAM!!_ **

Something slammed his left side almost knocking him down, bruising his already screaming ribs.

Raph didn't even have time to react as the second blow came to his face. This one knocking him down to the floor.

"Hey!!!! What the heck are you doing!!?"

Black clothed people surrounded him saying nothing, one of them roughly grabbed his hands and forced them behind his back. Tying them.

He squirmed, and tried fighting back. Anything. Kicking, biting, screaming  (a hand clamped over his mouth to shut him up). Just for someone to help him out. He was too exhausted to, and he knew he wasn't gonna leave this one unscathed.

_Great_ he thought _This is how I die._

He seriously needed to work on his luck. Cuz it sucked.

These wierdos is were tall. Not to mention strong ....and completely loco.

Can his life get any worse?

_"_ Let go of me you creeps or else--"

"Or else what Raphael?" said a voice. "You're gonna teach us a lesson ?" 

He froze. He knew that voice . He knew it too well.

He was in real deep shit now.

He struggled harder. There was no way, he wanted to come face to face with _him_ again.

He needed to GET AWAY RIGHT NOW. 

Someone yanked his head up and placed a sharp knife on his throat. Pressing it hard enough for a drop of blood to start trickling down.

Shit. Shit. Shit

"Hello Raphael. Long time no see, eh?"

Damn it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my trash. But I need to know if my writings ok. Hope it's not too bad.  
> 4/24/19--SoMeOnE HeLp Me. SORRY!!! IM STILL EDITING D:  
> 6/6/19- Not dead and still not finished. BUT I'm out 4 summer break so I'll have a ton more time to work on this. Woohoo


	2. Authors note -w-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an author's note, not a chappie.  
> My bad.

So OK, peeps.

This isn't a new chappie. Sorry. It should be coming out sometime, but not right now. I had very limited resources to work in this for some time, but it's OK now. ^w^ I can work on it.

As we can all tell, chapter one is complete garbage. I know that. U know that. We all do.

I'm a very horrifyingly slow writer. I AM!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!

But I swear, I have huge plans for this fic. I'm just **_slow_**

i had to write a novel in school last year, and my teacher & friends said it was good. (At least I hope they meant it, and didn't say that cuz they felt sorry for me -_-)

I had to start writing and planning like one month in advance before the assignment was given out for reals. 

It was rough drafts for rough drafts upon rough drafts. I'm not joking. I had to write it all on paper first, then type it in a doc. And then fix all my trash like a dozen times. Then retype that garbage into another doc.

In the end, I was satisfied with it. All my insomnia and hard work really paid off. There's no way I'm quitting on that now.

But anyways, what I'm trying to say is that:

Plus, hang on! I really really really do have this story flowing. I have huge plans!! I got rough drafts for it. but this thing only gives me a month to sort my mess up, so.....yeah.

Chapter one still isn't done. Detailes r missing and all that good stuff. 

Thanks to all of u who gave me kudos! ^w^ I really wasn't expecting anybody to care.

They popped up in my email and I was like:

.......... people actually liked my _garbage?_ **WOW**

***is shook***

**Thanks for that!** I appreciate it.

I know u guys r out there reading this, and I would really appreciate it if you gave some pointers or criticism, suggestions or anything really.

I wouldn't mind if u guys say:

"THIS IS GARBAGE"

or

"you're really terrible at writing, my **_EYES"_**

Or something along those lines. I just need to know if the idea is OK. 

Also if you want something to happen in here just ask. I can probably work it in. So far I have everything planned untill like chapter 5.

So I'm open for y'all.

One of my goals for this year is to keep on working on this as long as i can. Also to post more stuff out there.

I won't just write . I'll be drawing art for other peeps fics too. I already have a list to do for that. I prefer drawing in my sketchbook than using apps, mostly cuz I suck at it. But I'll try.

Thanks again for making me happy!! I hope you guys can bare with me. we're all in for a long ride, which is mostly my fault. (OK, completely my fault)

Have a happy New Year, guys!!! See u soon!!! ^w^

2019!!! How bad can it be? ;)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment if u read this yo!! :0  
> I need to know how I did!! Good? Bad? Horrible trash? Completely traumatizing writing? Help a buddy out plz.  
> Hope u enjoyed!!! :D  
> Give kudos, or whatever. I'm not expecting anything really.


End file.
